


Between the lines

by Thethirdexpedition



Series: Klancetober 2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After season 6, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Canon Divergence, KEITHS BIRTHDAY, Kinda, Kissing, Klancetober, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pining, Post Season 7, Swimming Pools, Talking, and such, between s7ep1 and s7ep2, in the beginning of season 7, klance, the space whales, they talk about lotor and allura too, they talk about what happened after season 6, watching scary movies, when they saved shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thethirdexpedition/pseuds/Thethirdexpedition
Summary: Lance and Keith did not talk a lot, not like they had the time to, but whenever they talked it always led to meaningful conversations and sudden realizations.Two times Lance was not so sure about his feelings and one time he absolutely was.Post season 6 (the first chapter), and post season 7 (the other two chapters).





	1. Rising water

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: Blanket forts and fairy lights, of my Klancetober 2018.
> 
> I'm following Ikimaru prompt list.
> 
> So this first chapter takes place between s7ep1 and s7ep2... just after Shiro recovered from the pod, and before voltron gets captured by Zethrid and Ezor. 
> 
> You gotta know I'm a sucker for fics where Lance and Keith just talk... and realize things. maybe because I think they should talk a lot more to each other on the series hahaha
> 
> My beta: Secretlyadragon on Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith had been outside the Red Lion for at least ten minutes now. The planet they were camping on was full of vegetation, and even if the lions were parked beside each other, the greenery was leafy and dense enough to give him some cover from any prying eyes. Not that there were any, the planet was not inhabited, and everyone on the team was supposed to be asleep after the first tiresome day of traveling back to earth. But still, it just made him a little less anxious to know that he couldn't be seen pacing outside Lance's Lion in the middle of the night.

This was also the first time they had any time to stop and rest, and it was mostly because the Lions needed to recharge, but still, it was nice to just stop from moving around even if it was just for one night. 

And that was the reason this night was his chance to talk to Lance. Not like he wanted to say anything specific, he really wanted to just hang out a bit. They hadn't seen each other in so long, and they haven't had any chance to talk, or anything since everything went south. 

The thing was that he wasn't sure if Lance wanted to talk to _him_ or hang out, or anything actually. He didn't even know if Lance wanted to _see_ him. Although Keith doubted Lance was the kind of person who would hold a grudge against him, whatever little uncertainty about the whole situation was enough to make him doubt himself a lot more. He knew their relationship was not the same as before he left to train with the Blade of Marmora. It had been an enormous amount of time since then, and Lance was closer to other people now, or that was what it seemed. 

Maybe he should just straight up lie to Lance and tell him he was just checking out on everybody, as a team leader should, but as much as that wasn't that bad of an idea... it was already pretty late to check on anybody. On the other hand, Keith knew this was the only time he had.

Keith sighed heavily, shaking his head. He decided to stop pacing and got inside Red, who obviously let him in without a problem.

Inside Red everything was dark. There was a high probability that Lance was already sleeping, but Keith was already inside and he would probably not find the courage or time to do this again. 

'Lance?' Keith whispered loud enough to be heard. He looked around in the cargo area to see if he was sleeping there, but there was no sign of him. He checked the rest of the rooms all the way to the very back of Red, still, Lance was nowhere to be found. Keith was about to leave when he saw a faint light coming from the cockpit.

He walked inside and found himself staring at a lot of blankets hanging out from the ceiling and the walls, crossing the cockpit from one side to another.

The blanket fort looked straight out of a children's book, and Keith could not help but stand there staring with his mouth open, confused.

'Uh... Lance?' He called, completely unsure if he should intrude.

'Keith?' He could hear Lance calling back from inside the fort.

'Uhh...' 

Lance's head popped out of the fort entrance and stared back at him with a frown.

'What are you doing here?' Lance asked, coming out a lot more harsh than he intended too, and Keith noticed.

'I-uh-sorry I should have called you before visiting'

'No no, sorry, I didn't mean to-visiting?' Lance snorted pinching the bridge of his nose 'I was just... surprised... Wanna come in?' He asked.

Keith doubted for a second.

‘Come on’ Lance insisted keeping the entrance opened for Keith to crawl inside.

‘… okay.’ Keith nodded and did so.

Inside it was even cozier than out. The blankets were arranged to hang low to give the effect of a smaller space, there were cushions and pillows all over the floor, and fairy lights crossing from one wall to the other, faintly and warmly illuminating the whole scene.

'Woah...' Keith said under his breath, sitting in front of Lance with a lot more distance than he would have put between them a long time ago.

'Do you like it?' Lance asked with a proud tone on his voice.

'Yeah... I've never been inside a blanket fort...' He trailed off, looking around.

'What?' Lance exclaimed in a high pitch 'Are you serious?'

'Yes, I'm serious.'

'Dude!... well, I'm glad this was your first one...' He hesitated at the end. He shrugged and grabbed one of the pillows that were lying around. 

'Yeah...' Keith smiled.

'So, how've you been?' Lance asked lightly, squishing the pillow with his arms.  
'Huh?' Keith looked at Lance a little confused.

'How are you?' Lance repeated looking back at him 'You know... with everything... and Shiro... like... you just came back, Keith'

'Oh... yeah' Keith diverted his gaze, one of his hands unconsciously reaching to touch the scar on his face. Lance stared at him.

'I... I'm sorry... about what happened' Lance started, his voice firm but low 'I should have noticed before and-'

'Stop' Keith cut him off immediately. He would have reached and grabbed Lance's arm, but the distance he had put between them was too much to try anything. 'It wasn't your fault-'

'Keith, he _told_ me, Shiro _told_ me' Lance said with a weight on his voice that was unusual for him, and it made Keith's chest clench a little 'He tried to at least... I couldn't figure it out.' Lance had his eyes glued to the floor now. This wasn't what Keith wanted out of this conversation, although he didn't know what he wanted exactly. 

'There was no way to know for sure Lance. Nobody could have figured that out... certainly not me.' Keith huffed and hugged his knees, eyes lost way past where Lance was sitting.

'I'm sorry you had to fight against him... that must've been hard' Lance frowned.

'Yeah... me too' Keith murmured zoning out a little, just trying to not remember what had happened with Shiro and failing miserably.

There was a small silence between them but not nearly as uncomfortable as Keith thought it could have been. 

'Does it hurt?'

'Mmm?' Keith came back and meet Lance's gaze.

Lance touched his own face and motioned the scar.

'Ah... not any more' Keith answered, touching the scar again.

'I'm glad you two came back... in one piece.' 

'Thanks' Keith gave him an honest smile.

'Man, so much has changed' Lance exclaimed as he laid on the cushions putting the pillow under his head, just beside Keith's legs

Keith looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

'I hadn't seen you in such a long time too, you've changed soooo much and-' Lance stopped opened his eyes wide and sitting up 'Wait... are you taller than me now?' He asked looking at Keith.

'Uhh... maybe? I think so, but only by a little.' 

'Holy shit!' Lance laid back again with a silent thud. Keith hid a smile behind his knees. 'You used to be so tiny and short... and now...'

'Hey, I wasn't that short! Not tiny either!' Keith disagreed.

Lance looked up raising an eyebrow at him. 

'I wasn't!' He repeated and frowned.

'Did the space whales affected your memory too?' Lance chuckled.

Keith squinted his eyes at him and Lance laughed.

'I guess there is a lot that can change in.... wait, how long were you on those whales again?' 

'Two years approximately.'

'That's a lot...'

'Yeah...'

'What did you do all that time?' Lance frowned.

'I...' Keith decided to lay down on the cushions too, so now they were side by side. He lifted one of his arms and tried to touch the blanket on top of them.

Lance snorted.

'I guess your arms are still too short' he smiled.

Keith rolled his eyes.

'I talked with my mom' He finally said 'We had a lot to catch up and there was a lot of time... so we did... we talked.'

Lance was looking up with a tiny smile on his face.

'That must have been nice' his voice came out soft and bit nostalgic.

Keith turned his head to Lance. 'It was'

'If you got stuck in a space whale for two years with someone you hate... at the end of the trip... would you hate each other more than before or do you think maybe you would be friends with them now?' Lance asked seriously. 

'I... don't know' Keith frowned thinking deeply 'I guess it would depend on who was the other person.' 

'Yeah, that's true... imagine what would have happened if the two of us got stuck on a space whale for two years' Lance laughed, and Keith joined too.

Keith closed his eyes just thinking about that scenario, and how things would have gone for them. It was a bit uncertain, to say the least.

'I don't hate you, Lance.' Keith said opening his eyes to stare at the lights.

'I know, I don't hate you either.' 

Silence invaded the fortress again, but this time it was soft and warm, was calm but so very vibrant at the same time, it made Keith smiled. 

Keith could feel the warm of Lance's body beside him, but he didn't dare to look.

'I don't think I could have done it.' Lance uttered suddenly.

'What?' 

'Being alone in space for two years!'

'But-'

'I know you weren't alone' Lance said fast 'But like-I don't know... I would have missed you guys so much.' 

'What makes you think I didn't?' Keith said finally turning to look at Lance and finding the boy staring back at him. 

'Are you saying you missed us?' Lance asked, not even trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

Keith rolled his eyes.

'I can't believe you just said that... I should have recorded it, Pidge is never going to believe it.' He laughed.

'What did you guys do? After I left... I mean, apart from the parade stuff.' 

'Parade stuff? Dude, you missed the best part of the coalition shows!' 

'Really? How so?' Keith rolled over to his side so he was now facing Lance. 

'Well, after you left we started doing theatrical shows.' Lance pointed.

'You did what?' Keith snorted.

'Just the five of us... on stage. It was awesome, Coran had so many ideas, we even ended up doing a performance _on ice!'_

'Woah, that's... cool.' Keith was holding his laughter as much as he could.

'Ha-ha' Lance said flatly squinting his eyes at him, and they both burst in laughter. 

'I can't believe that actually happened!' Keith said with his eyes wide in disbelief.

'It was great, okay?' Lance kept laughing. 'It was pretty funny... we actually had Allura replace your persona...'

Keith stopped laughing gradually and frowned. 'What?' he asked confused.

'You know... you weren't actually there and people didn't know you were gone so Allura played you... she was pretending to be you... it was so funny.' Lance said wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes.

'Yeah... I guess I really missed those shows.' Keith said a lot more silent now.

'You did! You should have watched them with the Blade, we were broadcasting the signal throughout the entire galaxy!' 

'We were pretty busy at that moment... also I don't think Kolivan would have approved...?' Keith hesitated.

'Oh, I think he would have loved them.' 

'Perhaps.'

'Good times.' Lance beamed.

'And... how are things between you and Allura?' Keith asked curiously after the subject arose... more or less.

'Oh...' Lance's face fell only for a second and then he was back at being himself, or trying to. 'You don't know?' 

It was a rhetorical question because they both knew Keith didn't know, but whatever happened Keith guessed it wasn't good.

'She and Lotor... were a thing... for a while, I guess' Lance continued with a calculated neutral tone on his voice, but the subtle sad expression on his face betrayed him.

'Oh...' and Keith understood now, the whole deal when she and Lotor came back from the quintessence field.

'Yup.' Lance said flatly.

'I'm sorry about that... I know you like her' Keith said honestly.

'How do you know?' Lance side eyed him.

'Well... you weren't exactly discreet about it' Keith shrugged.

'Huh... it wasn't like that at first...' Lance trailed off staring at the lights. He shook his head after a few seconds and sighed. 'Yeah, well that's life, I just have to... you know...'

'What?' 

'Come on Keith... move on! I have to move on.' 

'No, I know, but why?' Keith sat up and asked confused.

'What do you mean why?' Lance turned to look at him with the same confused expression.

'Well… Lotor is definitely out of the picture...'

'So?' Lance raised an eyebrow.

'So you have a chance with her now?' He said like it was the most obvious thing.

'I don't know about that...' He doubted.

'Lance-'

'No, is not that...' Lance diverted Keith's gaze.

'Then what is it?'

'I don't know if I want that?' 

'What?'

‘I’m… confused’

‘Why?’

Lance opened his mouth but no sound came out of it. 

'You don't like her anymore?' Keith insisted.

'No, is not like that...'

'Then?'

'Things have changed, I'm just-'

'How so?' Keith was legitimately confused by Lance's vague answers.

Lance groaned pressing the heels of his palms on his eyes.

'I like her but-'

'But what?' 

'You don't get it, okay?!' Lance yelled sitting up.

Keith was taken aback by the yelling, he hadn't noticed how far he had pushed Lance on the matter.

'I'm sorry Lance... it wasn't my intention...' Keith apologized. 

'It's okay...' Lance sighed.

The room went quiet again, this time thick and uncomfortable. Lance looked upset beside Keith, he was hugging his knees lightly and staring at the cushioned floor. Keith definitely regretted asking about the subject.

'Maybe I don’t get it but… I think you should keep trying.'

Lance raised a confused eyebrow at him.

'Maybe she doesn’t like you now… I don’t really know that’ Keith doubted ‘but she could definitely like you in the future.'

Lance kept staring at him.

Keith sighed. 'You are... a very likable person Lance, I’m pretty sure you know that' He squinted his eyes at him. 

'Oh…'

'You are courageous and loyal… pretty funny also’ He mumbled more to himself than to Lance. 'You are a good person’

'Well…’ Lance crossed his legs. 'I definitely wasn’t expecting that… but if the one and only Keith Kogane says it… I’ll take it' He finished with a smug smile on his face.

Keith rolled his eyes. 'I knew I shouldn’t have said anything'

'Too late now, my ego was definitely boosted' Lance joked.

Keith closed his eyes and shook his head, but had a faint smile on his face too. 'I should go, we have to be up very early tomorrow' Keith crouched and made his way to the entrance of the fort.

‘Thank you, Keith’ Lance said with a soft voice.

Keith turned to Lance and smiled at him. He turned to the entrance and as he was halfway crawling he turned again.

'I'm sorry that you have to go through this Lance... but you know... is not really a competition... one can like two people at the same time.' He said and crawled again.

'How do you know?' Lance's question made him stop and turn. 'Have you ever liked two people at the same time?' Lance continued.

'Uh... no-'

'Then how do you know?' And Lance was not accusing him, he was curious.

'I guess I don't...' Keith admitted 'but to me, it seems totally plausible to like two people at the same time.' 

Lance looked at him. 'Thanks, Keith.' 

Keith nodded and crawled his way out of the fort.

'You have no idea...' Lance whispered to himself.

'Did you say anything?' Keith asked from outside.

'Nope.' Lance answered with a cheerful tone. 'Thank you... for coming, Keith. I appreciate it, truly' 

'No problem.' Keith smiled. 'Get some sleep.' 

'Roger that, team leader!' 

Keith winced a little bit at that but stood there just in case Lance said something else. It went silent again and the fairy lights were turned off. He sighed silently, leaving the Red Lion.

Once back in Black, he got inside his improvised bed, silently and carefully to not wake his mom up. 

He lied there, awake, suspecting sleep would not come easily. He could feel the sour taste in his mouth and a weight in his chest... because that was what Lance thought of him, that was what he was to him after all... just the team leader.


	2. Turning tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Lance knowing he didn't like somebody was easier than knowing he did.
> 
> Keith always knew when he had feelings for somebody, even if he didn't want to act on them. 
> 
> Confusion, rejections, and revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be day 18 of the klancetober thing, but I guess it doesn't really matter now. 
> 
> This second chapter happens after season 7.
> 
>  
> 
> My beta: Secretlyadragon on Tumblr.

Lance was mad. Keith could tell from the way he stormed fast into the room and turned the tv on, browsing the movies they had on the ATLAS streaming service. Not saying anything to anybody. He had been like that for a few days now and nobody dared to ask him what happened. No, Actually Hunk had, but Lance hadn’t given him a straight answer, so everyone just let him be. 

Keith could say he was a bit worried about this strange behavior. Lance has had bad days before, they all have, but he was definitely not the type of person who would just let his anger affect others. However, lately, he had been snapping at everything and everyone… well almost everyone, he hadn’t snapped at Keith, ...yet. But still, for Lance to be acting like this, there had to be something really bothering him. 

‘We are watching a movie.’ Lance shot at them, almost like an order. 

‘Yeah, we noticed.’ Pidge sassed, looking at Hunk and Keith, sitting on the main couch of the room. Pidge's dad had been kind enough to give them a recreation room on the ATLAS that resembled a little the one they had in the Castle of Lions. And it was just for them, for team Voltron. The three friends had been peacefully hanging out for a while there, just talking and relaxing on the first free night they have had in weeks. And this was definitely a disruption of that peace. 

‘What are we watching?’ Hunk sighed. 

Lance's browsing stopped suddenly in a movie, the title read _‘Something in the shadows.’_ He turned to look at his friends with a satisfied smile. 

‘A horror movie.’ He said selecting the movie on the control panel. ‘You know… just for funs.’ 

‘I’m down for it.’ Pidge shrugged. 

‘Did you know, watching a scary movie actually helps people get rid of stress? It’s pretty cool and ironic.’ Hunk said lightly, but it was clearly a comment directed to Lance. And fair enough, Hunk had been putting up with almost all of Lance’s anger these days, because he was a good friend like that. Everyone had a limit though. 

Keith saw Lance's tilting his head back like he was suddenly staring at the ceiling. And it didn't matter that Lance had his back to them, Keith knew he was rolling his eyes. 

Nobody else seemed to notice though.

Lance paused the movie when the title showed up. 

‘I’m getting popcorn, does anybody want anything from the kitchen?’ He asked with an extremely tired voice as he turned to face his friends. And Keith could finally see him. Lance looked like he hadn’t slept well in days, he had dark under his eyes and his skin just wasn’t glowing like it always did. He looked _exhausted_. 

Keith was definitely worried now. How come he hadn’t noticed Lance struggling so much these days?

‘So thoughtful of you to offer us food.’ Pidge joked lightheartedly. ‘We have beverages here so I’m fine.’ 

‘Bring the cookies I left cooling on the counter!’ 

‘Okay.’ Lance made his way around the bean-shaped couch and stopped when he was passing beside Keith, who was sitting near one of the ends. ‘... do you want anything?’ He hesitated but his voice was much calmer now, the imposing tone all of a sudden nowhere to be found. 

Keith had spaced out thinking about the whole situation, not really noticing Lance staring at him.

'Huh?'

'Do you want anything?' Lance repeated quietly. Keith stared intensely at him, studying his factions, like if Lance had written what was wrong all over his face. Lance diverted the gaze after a few seconds. 'Something to eat? chips? cookies? I think there is a bit of leftover food goo Coran made...'

‘Uhh… no, I’m alright?’ He finally answered, but it definitely came out more like a question than anything. 

‘Are you sure?’ He insisted, looking back at him. 

‘Uh… actually… maybe some popcorn?’ 

‘Sure.’ 

‘Thanks, Lance.’ Keith smiled. 

Lance nodded. His mouth a tight line that tried to be a smile but that only managed a faint tired grin. He left the room quietly. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other and then stared at Keith, who immediately noticed the eyes on him. 

‘What?’ He asked confused, sitting a little more comfortable on the couch. 

‘That was like the first time he’s been nice to anybody since his mood began.’ Pidge said shaking her head. 

‘Yeah, don’t even tell me about it.’ Hunk sighed closing his eyes and looking down. 

‘Come on guys, maybe you are giving him more shit than he deserves?’ Keith tried. 

‘No, Keith, we are really not.’ 

‘Yeah, I have to agree with Pidge here.’ 

‘You haven’t seen him these days.’ She insisted, shaking her head in disapproval.

‘But I have… like every day...’ Keith frowned at them, confused.

‘Not like we have Keith.’ Hunk said widening his eyes, staring at nothing in particular.

And Keith tried to really recall these past few days… and yes, it was a fact that he had actually seen Lance every day since he started being moody, but it was also true that they hadn’t interact much with each other… He didn’t even remember the last time he talked to Lance about anything not mission-related. It made Keith think that maybe he had been neglecting his friend. 

The doors swished open, interrupting the conversation, and all three turned around to see who it was. 

‘Hi guys!’ Shiro entered the room waving his robotic arm at them. 

‘Hello everybody.’ Allura said softly, following behind. 

‘We thought maybe we should stop by and check on what you were doing.’ Shiro continued as he pointed at the big screen in front of them with the movie paused. ‘Movie night?’ 

‘Yeah, Lance wants to watch some scary movie he found.’ Pidge shrugged. 

‘Maybe we could all watch?’ Hunk beamed. ‘We haven’t hung out in so long!’ 

‘That’s true, what do you think Allura?’ Shiro said sitting next to Pidge. 

‘I’m sorry, I’m afraid I’ll have to pass.’ She excused herself. ‘I’m feeling a bit weary, so I’m going to go to bed early.’ The tiredness on her voice as a confirmation of what she just said. 

‘Oh.’ Hunk sighed disappointed. 

‘I’m sorry Hunk, I promise next time I’ll stay for a while, maybe we can even play some Monsters and Mana!’ She said more excited now. 

‘That’ll be awesome!’ Pidge approved enthusiastically, her eyes shining as she looked at Allura. 

‘I’ll tell Coran and we can save a date.’ She laughed lightly as the doors slid open again. 

Lance entered the room holding all the food, not really looking where he was going, and almost crashing against Allura. 

‘Oh!, I’m so sorry Allura.’ He apologized looking at her with a sad smile. 

‘It’s quite alright Lance.’ She nodded with a tight smile. ‘Goodnight everybody.’ She said immediately after, quickly leaving the room. 

Lance stood there for a few seconds, his face contorted in a sad grimace that lasted only a second before he shook his head, making his way to the couch. He had brought a lot more food than they asked him, so now the small coffee table in front of the couch was completely covered with a mixture of earth and alien snacks. 

He handed Hunk a plate with cookies, and sat in between him and Keith, releasing a heavy sigh when his body touched the couch, almost like he was deflating. 

‘Here.’ He said, handing one of the popcorn bowls to Keith. 

‘Are you okay?’ Keith asked quietly so it wouldn’t be heard over the conversation the others where having. 

‘Just peachy.’ Lance chuckled sarcastically. 

Keith frowned and Lance shook his head again. 

‘Sorry… don’t worry about it, I’m fine.’ He dismissed and before Keith could say anything Lance pressed play on the control panel and the movie started. The lights of the room immediately turning off to get the complete movie theater experience. Keith kept looking at Lance for a few more seconds before desisting and focusing on the movie and his popcorn. 

The movie turned out to be a complete fiasco. The actors were terrible, the locations were terrible, the plot was absolutely horrible. The only reason why the movie kept playing on the huge tv was that everyone was too tired to really care that the movie wasn't good. Also, Pidge had already fallen asleep, but only after criticizing every unbelievable plot point of the story. Hunk, on the other hand, tried to justify and defend the movie, but after they killed the only likable character on it he just gave up and fell asleep too. Shiro agreed with Pidge, he didn’t really understand the decisions the characters were making so he just kept commenting out loud and yelling very exasperatedly at the characters every time they did something stupid. Until he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

‘Look’ He said to Lance and Keith who were the only ones still awake. ‘My hair is already white, but, if it could turn white again it would…. that’s how stressing this movie is.’ He pointed at the screen.

‘Noo...' They heard Hunk mumbling. 'This was supposed to be our stress reliever.’ He said waking up and rubbing his eyes. 

‘Well… no, just no.’ Shiro shook his head and lifted a fast asleep Pidge, carrying her over his shoulders. ‘I’m taking the kid to her dorm, I suggest you get some sleep too.’ He said disappearing through the open door.

‘Yeah, I’ll do that’ Hunk said, saying goodbye to them as he left the room swiping his feet sleepily on the floor.

‘You wanna keep watching?’ Keith asked looking at Lance who was completely immersed in the movie.

‘Yeah…’ He answered absently. ‘I kinda wanna know what happens to her.’ He said with his eyes glued to the screen where the actress was talking to the protagonist. 

Keith stared at the screen too, analyzing both the actors. The girl was blonde, tall and pretty fit, the kind of girl every straight man would like. The other actor was a tall white guy that looked like any frat boy would look. Pretty ripped, with dark hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that showed his muscly arms. Keith rolled his eyes at how he hadn’t noticed until that very moment just how stereotypical the movie was. 

‘You can leave if you want though...’ Lance comment brought his attention back. 

‘Oh, no, I think I want to know what happens to them too.’ Although he was absolutely sure both of them would be the only survivors of the massacre they were living, and of course would end up together, kissing _“romantically”_ at the end of the movie. Now Keith just wanted to check if he was right. 

_‘No! You can’t sacrifice yourself!’ The girl yelled at the boy who was trying to play along with what their killer was telling them to do._

_‘It’ll be alright.’ He assured ‘Nothing is going to happen to me, I’m pretty sure he is messing with us.’_

_‘No, I won’t let you.’ The girl insisted as she cupped his face ‘I’ll do it.’_

_‘Why would you change places with me if you think you are going to die.’ The guy asked._

Keith rolled his eyes so hard he could almost see the back of his skull.

 _‘Because I love you.’ The girl confessed._

Yup, Keith thought, there it was. 

_‘It’s time.’ The killer grabbed the girl’s wrist but before he could take her away, she leaned in on the frat boy and shared a (not very passionate to Keith’s actual surprise) kiss. The boy took a few steps back and looked at her with wide, surprised eyes._

_‘I’m… I’m sorry Jen… I don’t… I don’t love you’ he said. The girl covering her mouth with her free hand._

What? Keith thought, making pretty much the same face as the actor. 

_The girl was taken away to another room and the boy could hear her screams as she died._

_The boy stood there completely in shock by what happened and-_

‘Oh, bullshit!’ Lance shot angrily, sitting up straight and pressing the stop button on the control panel. He laid back on the couch again crossing his arms over his chest. 

The screen went back to its usual light blue screensaver, illuminating their faces. 

Keith was staring at Lance with a frown on his face and his mouth opened. 

‘Dude!’ He complained. 

‘Oh, shit, sorry I didn't-’ 

‘That was the most interesting thing that happened in the hour and a half of crap we’ve been watching!’ Keith argued pointing at the blue screen. 

‘No, it wasn’t!’ Lance snapped looking at Keith with a very notorious frown on his face. 

‘Are you joking? Like... the frat boy legit didn’t like the girl back… it was _truly_ groundbreaking.’ Keith lifted his eyebrows and nodded, making his point. 

‘Exactly!’ Lance lifted his arms and his voice, very exasperated. ‘What kind of messed up guy would turn down the love from the pretty girl?! It’s so...’ But Lance couldn’t find the word. 

‘Fake?’ Keith lifted an eyebrow. 

Lance huffed. ‘It’s stupid, that’s what it is.’ He said angrily looking at the blue screen. 

‘Okay…’ Keith said, not really getting why Lance was so worked up. 

Lance sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose and sinking a little more on the couch cushions. ‘I’m sorry Keith.’ He said quietly. ‘I can put it again if you want to finish watching.’ 

‘No, don’t worry about it.’ Keith dismissed after he saw how distressed Lance was. ‘It probably had a pretty awful ending.’ He commented lightly, trying to lift the mood. 

‘It _was_ pretty awful, huh?’ Lance admitted, and Keith could hear just the tiniest bit of amusement on his voice.

‘Yeah… and I don’t want to be rude… but you suck at picking movies.’ Keith continued jokingly. 

Lance chuckled quietly, and Keith looked at him just noticing that he hadn’t heard Lance’s laughter in a while. Even if Lance wasn’t really laughing, it made him realized how Lance's voice always filled out the room he was in.

Keith smiled, still staring at Lance.

'In my defense, this ship should not have such bad options.' He finally said, with a more animated tone, like he just released all the stress he had been holding, or most of it at least.

'Really Lance?' Keith lifted an amused eyebrow at him. 'You blaming the ship now?' 

Lance squinted his eyes at him and with his left hand reached one of the decorative couch cushions and throw it at Keith, who punched it away just before it could hit his face.

'You are the worst' Lance complained, but they both laughed it out.

Lance sighed, looking at the screen, the blue light marking a bit more the bag under his eyes. 

‘Hey Keith…?’ Lance looked at him from the corner of his eye immediately diverting his gaze the moment Keith turned to look at him. 

‘Mmhm?’ 

‘... I’m sorry I’ve been such a drag lately.’ Lance said with a heavy voice and a sad smile. And Keith’s heart broke a little at that sight, he couldn't understand what could be so meaningful that had Lance feeling like that. 

‘… don’t worry about it… it happens sometimes.’ Keith gave him a reassuring smile but Lance was still looking at the screen. 

‘Yeah…’ He whispered. 

‘It happened to me a lot of times…’ Keith admitted with his eyes wide, shaking his head.

And that managed to make Lance smiled a bit more cheerfully this time, even if it was for only a second and even if it looked a bit nostalgic too. 

‘You should definitely apologize to Hunk and Pidge though… from what they said… they got the worst end of your mood.’ 

Lance sighed again. ‘I’m going to... thanks, Keith.’ 

‘No problem.’ 

Keith stared at the screen and he could feel Lance by his side deflating again. 

‘I’m so tired.’ Lance said quietly, and Keith heard the frustration in his voice. 

‘You should go get some sleep.’ He suggested. 

‘I can’t…’ He chuckled, a sad tone lingering on it. 

‘Can I... do something to help you?’ 

Lance rubbed his eyes but didn’t answer. 

‘Did something... happen?’ He hesitated. 

‘Nah, just the usual.’ Lance dismissed. 

But Keith did not know what the usual was for Lance, it could be pretty much anything given the situation they were in. 

He looked at Lance, who had just closed his eyes. His breathing was calm and steady. And Keith didn't want to pry more on Lance's issue, not if he didn't want to talk about it, but he also didn't want to leave it there. He wanted to be a better friend to Lance, he wanted to really be there for him as much as he had been for Keith on many other occasions.

'...you know...' He said in a low voice. 'You know you can talk to me... right?' Keith asked looking at his hands resting on his lap.

Lance smiled softly. 

‘I know that Keith.’ He said, and Keith could see from the corner of his eye that Lance was looking at him.

'It's okay if you don't want to tell me too, but-'

'Keith...' Lance said softly, and Keith waited for him to continue but after a few seconds of silence, he turned to look at Lance.

'Don't worry about it... really... its nothi- it'll pass, I'll be fine.' He assured with that same soft smile.

Keith frowned. How could he not worry about Lance? That wasn't something he could do, he would always care about him. And he wanted to say that, he _needed_ to say that to Lance, but he opened his mouth and no sound came out. 

Lance rested his head on the back of the couch and exhaled loudly. 

'Do you ever just.... miss space?' He asked staring at the ceiling.

'What?' Keith's eyebrows furrowed, looking at Lance confused.

'I miss being in outer space.' 

'You... miss outer space?' Keith asked like if he just heard it wrong for a second time. 

'Don't you?' Lance turned his head to look at him.

'I mean... yeah, I do...' Keith admitted resting his head on the back of the couch too. 'But...' He hesitated.

'But what?'

'Is just so weird to hear that from you...' 

'Why?' 

'What do you mean why? You wanted to get back to earth since the very first day we went to space...' 

'Oh... yeah- I mean... don't get me wrong, I love being back on earth, but that doesn't mean I can't miss space too.'

'Mmm... that's true' Keith nodded and turned to look at Lance. 'What do you miss about being in outer space?' He asked curiously.

Lance squinted his eyes at the ceiling and took his time thinking his answer. Keith kept staring at him, noticing how the blue light of the screen touched Lance's features in the weird angle he had his head on the couch. Somehow it made him look a bit less tired than before and a lot more peaceful, like he forgot what was frustrating him before.

'... I miss the planets...' He said after a few minutes 'The planets... the people we met... the weird food... the different customs... man, even the small, stupid missions we had from time to time...' He trailed off.

'You miss everything?' 

'... Kinda.' Lance chuckled.

Keith laughed lightly.

'But I guess...'

'Mmm?'

'I guess what I miss the most is just... that weird feeling...' Lance gestured with his hands trying to find a word.

'... weird feeling?' 

'You know....' 

Keith raised an eyebrow.

'I don't know how to say it...'

'Try.'

'You know how the universe is so vast and infinite...?'

'Mmhm.'

'It just made me feel so... small and insignificant...'

'What do you mean insignificant?' Keith asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

'Well, not like that but like...' Lance frowned. 'Like that feeling of... man I _really_ don't know how to explain it' he said exasperatedly.

Keith chuckled.

'Like the universe is so big and weird that everything just... stays... but it changes too... just so slightly, but still...'

Lance opened his eyes wide looking at Keith.

'YES! Exactly that!' he exclaimed lifting his hands in the air.

'Yeah...'

'Like... what are we really but a freckle... everything just passes by... and we are just... a freckle in time...'

'Woah... so deep' Keith chuckled.

Lance rolled his eyes.

'I miss that feeling...' he said more quietly 'Made me take my mind of being the defenders of the universe...'

'Oh...' Keith mouthed. 'What about earth?'

'What about earth?' 

'What happens on earth?'

'... everything is much more real.' Lance answered immediately. 'The good, the bad… and time passes but is so slow…. and everything is just a million times more intense… I missed being a freckle...'

'... I get it.'

'Really?' Lance asked curiously.

'Yeah...' He answered but didn't say anything else, and both of them stayed silently staring at the ceiling.

After a few minutes Lance sat up straight and in a slow movement, he stretched his legs to the opposite side of where Keith was sitting, and calmly laid his body on the couch, resting his head on Keith’s thighs. 

Keith jumped a little by the sudden and unexpected weight on his lap.

'Do you mind?' Lance hesitated, looking up at him.

'... No.' Keith whispered.

'Thanks' He smiled accommodating himself better, and staring at the ceiling, and by default at Keith.

Keith stared back at Lance, not really knowing what to do, or even where to put his hands now that his lap was occupied by Lance. He ended up crossing his arm over his chest.

'Hey, do you remember-' Lance started laughing. 'Do you remember- when- when you almost threw hands with that tiny Arusian?' He barely finished the sentence before he burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Keith snorted. 

'Are you ever going to let that go?' he raised an eyebrow.

Lance kept laughing and was now grabbing his stomach.

Keith chuckled, shaking his head.

'Could you imagine if I actually had attacked him?' Keith commented, but it only made Lance laugh even harder.

And Keith joined him.

'Oh man! That would have been bad' Lance managed to say, wiping a tear from his eye. 

'Oh yeah, definitely.' Keith agreed. 'I wonder how are they doing...'

'They are probably doing just fine.' 

'Yeah... I wish we could have explored Arus a little more.'

'Me too, it was so nice and peaceful.'

'Mmm.' Keith nodded.

'We didn't even get to swim in their ocean!'

'They had an ocean?'

'Keith!' Lance lifted his eyebrows 'It was right in front of where the castle was!'

'Oh yeah... I remember...'

Lance laughed quietly.

'Man, I miss the ocean.' He huffed like he just remembered they were on earth 'I can't believe we are back and we haven't had not one day off to just relax... I wanna go to the beach.' He pouted.

'That... would be really nice actually.' Keith agreed.

'I wanna go to Cuba.'

Keith looked at him.

'We should go to Cuba.' he looked at Keith, very serious.

'Oh... really?' he hesitated.

'Yes, really.' Lance beamed 'You would love it.' 

'...I probably would.' 

'We could go to Varadero and... take a nap on the beach or something.'

'Sounds nice.'

'We are going then?' He asked. The seriousness back on his gaze.

'Sure.' Keith nodded.

'Promise?' Lance lifted his hand with his pinky raised. 

'Really?' he asked incredulously.

Lance slowly moved his pinky closer to Keith’s face. 

Keith rolled his eyes but entangled his pinky with Lance's, feeling the strange warm of his hand near his. 

'I'll take you to the best places Cuba has... which are a lot but still.' He grinned.

And it almost sounded like a date but Keith dismissed that thought immediately. 

Lance yawned and closed his eyes, rolling to his side so he was now with his back to Keith.

‘Can you play with my hair?’ He murmured so quietly Keith didn’t know if Lance had said that or he had imagined it. And unsure of the whole deal here, he didn't do anything.

'Keith...' Lance grumbled after a few seconds.

'Mmm?'

'... play with my hair? Please?' Lance repeated.

So it had been real.

Keith didn't answer but hovered his right hand over Lance’s head, hesitating only for a second before entangling his fingers with Lance's fluffy and silky hair. 

Lance hummed in approval.

Keith had never actually thought about how Lance's hair would feel in his fingers, even if he had noticed how shiny and smooth his hair always looked, but now that he actually had it between his fingers, he could not get the thought of how good it felt out of his head. 

That was definitely going to be something to deal with after.

'Hey, Keith...'

'Mmm?'

'Have you ever rejected anybody?' Lance asked.

Keith's hand froze on his hair.

'What?' He blurted before he could stop his words because he knew what Lance meant but it had certainly taken him by surprise.

‘You know… someone liked you, but you didn’t like them back?’ 

‘Uhh…’ Keith scratched his neck. ‘Yes, I actually have....’ He murmured, and he could see Lance's eyes opened, looking at the blue screen.

‘... Didn’t you feel like the worst person that ever lived on earth?’ Lance continued his voice as flatly as he could manage. 

‘Uh… no?’ Keith hesitated. 

‘No?’ Lance frowned and turned his head a bit to look at Keith. ‘What do you mean no?’ He asked, confused, looking almost mad at him. 

‘I didn’t… I mean… I did feel somewhat sad for the guy, but like… it wasn’t really my fault...’ Keith explained looking at him. ‘You can’t blame yourself for not liking someone… you just… don’t like them… that’s it.’ 

‘Oh…’ Lance gasped silently. 

‘...’ 

‘...’ 

‘... Why?’ Keith dared to ask. 

Lance stayed still and quiet for such a long time Keith actually thought he had fallen asleep. 

‘... Because I do...’ He finally said with a heavy voice.

‘... Lance-’ 

'Don't stop.' Lance interrupted.

'Huh?' 

'Don't stop.' Lance gestured at his hair.

And Keith was about to ask what he was on about when he remembered he still had his hand on Lance's hair. 

'Oh, sorry.' He apologized before continuing stroking.

A heavy silence invaded the room, and Keith didn't know what to say, but again... he wanted to be there for Lance, he needed to be there for Lance.

And anything was better than silence.

'Lance...' Keith didn't know if to wait for an answer or not. 'You know... is not your fault.' He tried to sound as convincing as he could, as he caressed Lance's head trying to comfort him.

But Lance didn't say anything.

'Lance' he tried again.

'...'

'Hey!' Keith pulled his hair to get his attention, making him turn around and look at him.

'Ow.' Lance complained quietly with an angry frown on his face.

Keith locked his eyes on Lance.

'You can't blame someone for not liking you, you can't blame yourself for not liking someone. Okay?' He said with such a firm tone on his voice it almost sounded like an order.

'Okay.' Lance answered, still staring at him. 'Sorry.'

'No, don't apologize... I just want you to understand.' Keith said, way softer this time.

Lance sighed loudly, turning his head away from Keith, only slightly.

'I know... I just can't help it.' Lance said, but he didn't sound sad, he sounded defeated. 'I just think about the times I've been on the other end and how... how you feel when the other person just... doesn't like you back... it sucks.' He finished with a whisper.

'I know...' Keith rubbed his thumb lightly on Lance's head. 'But we've all been there... it just wouldn't be possible for every person you like to like you back... you know- I mean... imagine that... it wouldn't- that would be such a mess...' he rambled, opening his eyes wide at the realization.

Lance chuckled at Keith's confused train of thought.

'I guess you are right.' Lance sighed heavily, turning his head back to look at Keith. 'And I know this will pass, I will get over it, and... the other person will too... but it still sucks big time.' 

Keith gave him a sad smile.

'It does.'

'Thanks Keith' 

'For what?'

Lance yawned and closed his eyes. 

‘You… are always there for me…’ He hesitated for a second. ‘You always listen to me. I like talking to you.’ He commented as if it was obvious.

But it wasn't, not to Keith.

'I like talking to you too' He said, staring at the blue screen, not really daring to look at Lance.

A comfortable warm silence invaded the room this time as Lance closed his eyes and Keith kept stroking his hair.

'Hey, do you think my hair is soft?' he asked, opening his eyes serious. 

Keith rolled his eyes trying to look annoyed.

'Really Lance?'

'Yes- I mean... I'm just asking' His voice soft.

And he looked too pure and innocent for Keith not to answer. So he glanced to where his fingers laced with Lance’s hair, noticing how oddly beautiful it looked under the screen’s blue light. 

‘Yeah… your hair is pretty soft.’ 

Lance smiled tenderly but Keith was not looking at him. 

‘I haven’t washed it in a few days...’ 

‘Lance!’ Keith exclaimed squinting at him and taking his hand off of his head. 

‘Just kidding.’ Lance laughed. 

Keith rolled his eyes but laughed lightly too, looking at Lance softly, and slowly resting his hand back on his head.

'How often do you wash your hair?' Keith asked curiously.

'Every other day.' Lance shrugged. 'How about you?' 

'Same.'

Lance squinted his eyes at Keith, totally analyzing him.

'What?' Keith asked, feeling uneasy under the scrutiny.

'Nothing' Lance chuckled 'Is just... your hair got really long.'

'Oh... Yes.'

'How did you wash it during your space whale trip?'

'My mom made some stuff out of herbs and... other things. Whatever she could find I guess... all natural components.' 

'Really?' Lance raised an eyebrow. 'Can I touch it?' 

'Why do you want to touch my hair?' Keith asked suspiciously.

'Come on Keith, you have your hand on my hair, let me touch yours.' Lance said slowly lifting his hand.

'Yeah, because you asked me to play with your hair.' He said flatly.

'Just let me touch it.' Lance insisted, his arm fully extended now. 

Keith sighed but tilted his head towards Lance so he could get better access.

Lance lifted his other arm and with both hands ruffled Keith's hair.

'Oh!' He exclaimed 'Holy shit.'

'What?' Keith asked trying to look at Lance, but he maintained Keith's head still.

'Your hair is so soft...' He commented. 'Maybe even softer than mine...'

'Jealous?' Keith smirked.

Lance snorted.

'A bit.' He admitted nonetheless. 'I'm going to ask your mom for her space whale shampoo thingy... maybe she'll pity me and make me some herself.' Lance retreated his hands from Keith's hair and rested them on his belly.

It was Keith who snorted loudly this time. 

'You are ridiculous.' 

'Perhaps.' Lance yawned.

'You should definitely get some sleep... it's pretty late.' Keith suggested.

'I know.' Lance closed his eyes and sank his body a little more in the couch cushions.

Keith wondered if it was time for him to retreat his hand from Lance's hair, but he hadn't complained about it yet so he pushed his luck and kept his hand on.

He rested his head back on the couch, closed his eyes, and relaxed. 

'Hey Keith...' Lance interrupted the silence once again.

'Mmm?'

'Can I ask you something?' 

'Mmhm'

‘How do you know you really like somebody?’ Lance asked very seriously. ‘Like... how do you know for real?’

Keith opened his eyes and slowly tilted his head forward to look at Lance, who still had his eyes closed.

‘Uhh…’ Keith doubted, taken aback by the question.

‘You have liked somebody, right? Like a crush or something...?’ He opened his eyes fast, staring directly at Keith.

Keith rolled his eyes.

‘Of course I have.’ He said flatly. ‘It’s just that… well, I…’ Keith didn’t really know how to answer Lance’s question, because he wasn’t even that sure himself. He had definitely not thought about that, ever. 

'I guess... you just know' 

'But how?'

'You just feel it... you _know_ that is real.'

'But what if you just don't know?'

'I... don't know' Keith frowned.

' _Keith_ ' Lance complained. 'How do _you_ know?'

Keith scratched his neck. He felt like he always knew when it was real, like a hunch or something similar, he didn't know how to explain it, but Lance was not going to accept that as an answer.

'I guess...' he hesitated 'I guess if you really do like somebody... you start to notice the little things.' He doubted.

'Like what?' 

'Like the small details about that person…’ He continued, looking at the blue screen, his hand still stroking Lance’s hair.

'Yeah, but like what?' Lance insisted.

‘Well… like…’ and he thought about it, he wanted to give Lance a real answer, so he did think about it. ‘Like how they like their coffee, or… the way they smile when they are talking to their friends…’

‘Oh…’ Lance yawned silently.

‘How they take care of their loved ones… the different ways they laugh, the distinctive sound of their footsteps… or their silly catchphrases…’ 

Lance chuckled, closing his eyes. 'What else?'

‘How they move their hands when they talk...' He continued slowly. Like time had suddenly slowed down. 'Or the way they pronounce certain words… the energy they give off and how it makes you feel so calm and safe, but so excited and nervous too…’ Keith continued, completely lost in thought.

'You notice when they don't like something, even if they don't say it... even if they don't show it... but you know.'

Lance breathing felt calm and steady against his leg.

'You notice the way their eyes shine when they talk about something they are passionate about...' The screen's blue light invaded Keith's vision like a cool wave rushing over him. His chest warming at the feeling 'You notice how soft his hair is, and everything reminds you of him-them' He corrected. 'Well not _everything_ , but a lot of things... and you just want to tell them everything, because you actually like talking to them... and it comes so easily and-’ Keith stopped, now completely aware of what he had said, and given that his hand was still in Lance’s hair…

He looked down.

'Lance?' he called, but Lance was already fast asleep.

Keith sighed heavily, with a little bit of relief too. He stared at Lance and debated if he should wake him up or not. But he looked too peaceful sleeping there, to actually wake him. And he was really tired too... he definitely deserved to get some sleep... and Keith also felt a bit sleepy.

Maybe he could catch some sleep too.

He rested his head on the back of the couch and let himself slowly drift away, his hand still on Lance's hair. 

And it only took a couple of minutes before he was completely gone.

 

————————————

 

Keith woke up abruptly a few hours later like his subconscious mind suddenly remembered where he was sleeping.

Looking around, he found himself alone in the now completely dark room.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and left his head rest on the couch again.

' _Fuck_ ' Keith whispered as he shut his eyes tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
